Mi otra ala
by deeesSireee
Summary: Siempre he pensado en que todos tenemos una sola ala y por eso no se nos permite volar hacia el cielo… aun.


Siempre he pensado en que todos tenemos una sola ala y por eso no se nos permite volar hacia el cielo… aun. Solo tenemos que esperar el momento en que llegue nuestra otra ala aquella que fue hecha y destinada a estar contigo, pero que por capricho del destino fueron separadas para así poder encontrarse una y otra vez a lo largo de la eternidad

Cuando termino la cuarta guerra ninja pensé que la persona que estaba destinada a ser mi otra ala vendría hacia mí, me levantaría en sus brazos y me juraría amor eterno una y otra vez. Pero me di cuenta que solo fue el sueño de una estúpida niña que aún creía en que los príncipes azules existían. Puesto que vi que "mi ala" fue a los brazos de alguien más…

Pero sabes una cosa "mi ala" te lo agradezco, gracias a ti me hundí tanto en la tristeza créeme estuve a punto de suicidarme. Por eso recuerdo aun esa noche en el bosque donde pensé que en este mundo ya todo había acabado para mí estaba a punto de terminar con mi vida al tirarme por el barranco más alto que encontré, pero en ese instante en ese momento en que cerré mis ojos para esperar el momento en que dejase este mundo, me di cuenta que eso que esperaba con tanto deseo jamás llego puesto que alguien había llegado y me había tomado fuertemente de la mano y jalado hacia arriba para no caer al _fondo_…

_-¿¡Porque diablos saltas estás loca!_-dijo él con el enojo visible en su vos tirándome hacia el piso una vez que me hubiera salvado

_-No…no te…ngo na…da que hacer a…qui-_termine de decir sin voltear hacia el puesto que me importaba muy poco quien fuera el bastardo que me había "salvado" já como si lo necesitara

_-Yo tampoco y créeme que yo no soy un cobarde que salta del primer acantilado que se le pone en frente_-dijo esa persona prepotentemente

_- ¿Co...barde?_-pregunto a esa persona

-_Ignoro qué es lo que te pase como para quererte suicidar pero cualquier cobarde acaba con su vida en lugar de luchar contra ella_-termino de decir esa persona y en ese momento mire asía arriba y me di cuenta de quién era… Sasuke Uchiha 

-_y cualquier imbécil sigue viviendo una vida tan vacía como la que yo tengo_-digo poniéndome de pie a la altura de Uchiha

-_llámame imbécil pero yo seguiré viviendo mi vida vacía_-termino de decir para después voltearse y empezar a caminar pero antes de eso volteo solo su cara asía mi- _espero que tu también seas una imbécil y no una cobarde_-termino para después irse caminando y perderse en la oscuridad del bosque

_¡Puedes empezar a llamarme imbécil Uchiha!_-le grite como si lo retara, debo decir que en esta única ocasión mi orgullo me gano y rete a ese maldito bastardo que se creía mejor que yo

Después de eso iba todo el tiempo a ese bosque el mismo donde encontré por primera vez a ese Uchiha a entrenar o a veces tan solo a admirar el hermoso bosque

Hubo una noche cuando estaba entrenando que…

-_Se que estas ahí ya baja_-digo volteando a ver al árbol

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?-_ me pregunto aun arriba del árbol

-_A estos no los engañas Uchiha_-digo mientras señalo mi byakugan

-…-el no dijo nada simplemente bajo del árbol

-_siempre vienes a este bosque y siempre te quedas ahí_-le digo al Uchiha apuntando el árbol donde estuviera minutos antes

-_hmp no te creas la importante yo no te vengo a ver a ti solo me gusta este bosque y me gusta quedarme ahí_-dijo el señalando el árbol que apunte ase un momento

-_Si este bosque es hermoso_-digo viendo a todo el alrededor oyendo los hermosos y tranquilizantes sonidos nocturnos del bosque

-_Si_-dijo el sentándose bajo el árbol en el que estaba

_-¿puedo sentarme?_- le digo a Sasuke

-_hmp has lo que quieras_-dijo él

-_mmm… lo tomare como un sí_-dije dirigiéndome a sentar juntó a él

Cuando me senté junto a él, nos quedamos en silencio observando el hermoso bosque nocturno, escuchando la hermosa sinfonía de las hojas mecidas por el viento y el sonido de los grillos y eso se termino cuando el hablo

_-¿por qué esa vez te querías tirar?-_pregunto el sin verme a la cara

-_por cobarde_-le dije sin mirarlo y en lugar de eso miraba la hermosa y plateada luna-y porque me rompieron mi ala-digo ahora volteando hacia él quien también me miraba

_-¿tu ala?-_ pregunto

-_si mi ala, mi única ala_ -le digo

_-¿solo una no se supone que se tiene que tener dos?_-volvió a preguntarme

-_no solo se tiene una porque alguien más tendrá la que te falta y tú la que le falta a ese alguien_-le dije volteando a ver al cielo estrellado-_y así ambos podrán llegar al cielo_-termino de relatarle

_-¿tu ala?... ¿qué tan herida esta?-_ dijo mientras veía el cielo junto a mi

-_A saber_-digo embelesada en ese cielo al que tal vez no podre llegar

_-¿y se puede reparar?-_pregunto

-_No lo sé…tal vez si puedo encontrar a mi otra ala tal vez si_-digo dándole una sonrisa

-…-el esta vez no pregunto nada y se quedo en silencio…

Y así paso el tiempo yo seguía acudiendo a ese hermoso bosque y casi todas las noches el llegaba y me hacia compañía y yo a él y en todo ese tiempo conocimos mas uno del otro y en ese tiempo me quiete la venda que tenía en los ojos y me pude dar cuenta quien era mi otra ala…

**OWARI…**

**mmm…confuso? Bueno? Críticas? Tomates? Al botoncito de abajo **


End file.
